The present invention relates to a driven wheel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driven wheel assembly comprising an axle spindle, a rotating drive shaft, a bearing, a hub, a brake disc and a wheel rim. The invention also concerns an automotive vehicle, such as a truck, equipped with such a driven wheel assembly.
Known driven wheel assemblies for vehicles, particularly large commercial vehicles, are provided with a drive shaft, a fixed axle spindle, a brake disc and bearings. These assemblies need maintenance operations, such as changing of brake discs, which may need removals of some parts of the assembly. Removal of a bearing is usually needed. This operation can be very costly, as it may need a high disassembly time and special mounting tools. Changing of brake discs is an operation which can be repeated several times over the lifetime of the vehicle, especially in the case of heavy-weight vehicles such as trucks and buses. This needs to be easy and fast. Moreover, maintenance of known assemblies induces the loss of the oil which lubricates the differential.
FR-A-2 921 302 discloses a brake disc mounted directly on a rotating drive shaft. The rotating drive shaft is mounted on the inner ring of the bearing, the outer ring being mounted on a fixed spindle. With this assembly, removal of the brake disc is easy but the drive shaft cannot be removed without removing the bearing and emptying the oil.
This invention aims, according to an aspect thereof; at proposing a new driven wheel assembly which allows an easy removal of the brake disc, without handling the bearing or emptying the oil, but also to remove the drive shaft without having to remove the bearing.
To this end, the invention relates, according to an aspect thereof, to a driven wheel assembly comprising a fixed axle spindle, a rotating drive shaft extending inside the axle spindle, a bearing, a hub, a brake disc and a wheel rim, an inner ring of the bearing being mounted on the spindle, whereas the hub is mounted on an outer ring of the bearing, and whereas the drive shaft, the brake disc and the rim are fast in rotation with the hub. This driven wheel assembly is characterized in that the drive shaft is mounted on the hub, the brake disc is mounted on the drive shaft, the rim is mounted on the brake disc, in that order, from an interior side to an exterior side of said wheel assembly with respect to a vehicle provided with said wheel assembly.
Thanks to the invention, the brake disc can be easily removed from the assembly. This operation only requires to un-screw screws securing the wheel rim and the brake disc on the hub. The re-mounting operation is also very fast and simple. The drive shaft can also be easily removed from the assembly without removing the bearing. The mounting of the various parts of the assembly permits fast and easy removing operations.
According to further aspects of the invention which are advantageous but not compulsory, such an assembly may incorporate one or several of the following features:                Each of the drive shaft, the brake disc and the wheel rim is provided with a radially extending mounting flange, whereas the three flanges are adapted to be mounted against each other, in the order in which the drive shaft, the brake disc and the wheel rim are mounted, and whereas the hub is provided with a mounting surface perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the hub, adapted to lie against the flange of the drive shaft.        The drive shaft, the brake disc and the wheel rim are secured on the hub by the same screws.        The screws are mounted through the three flanges and screwed in the hub.        The screws are screwed in the hub perpendicularly to the mounting surface.        The drive shaft is secured on the hubby at least one additional screw.        The brake disc is secured on the drive shaft by at least one additional screw.        The mounting flanges of the drive shaft and/or the brake disc is/are provided with counter bores adapted to receive the head of the additional screw(s).        The drive shaft, the hub, the bearing and the axle spindle define together a closed oil containing volume.        The brake disc can be removed from the spindle without opening the oil containing volume.        
The invention also concerns an automotive vehicle, in particular a truck, equipped with such a wheel assembly.